Ahuizotl
Zoltan Barabas Kiss (Hungarian) Tony Fuochi (Italian, S2E16) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian, S4E4) Shōzō Iizuka (Japanese) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) Mauro Castro (Brazilian Portuguese) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish)}} Ahuizotl ( ) is a character who first appears in the Daring Do book series in the episode Read It and Weep, and later in Daring Don't for real as the main antagonist. He is an antagonist to the book series' main character and writer Daring Do. Design Ahuizotl has an elongated dog-like head, except for his eyes, which are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. He walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. Ahuizotl has a tuxedo style coat, having dark blue fur over most of his body, while his stomach, lower jaw and limbs are of a lighter blue. Ahuizotl wears golden colored jewelry, such as a necklace, a single ear ring, and three bracelets, one for each foreleg, and one around his tail's wrist. His overall appearance and name mirror the mythical creature Ahuizotl from Aztec culture. Depiction in the series Read It and Weep Ahuizotl makes his debut in Read It and Weep, appearing in the latter half of the episode as a literary antagonist to Daring Do. He takes the sapphire statue that Daring Do had obtained at much personal peril. With Daring Do having fallen, he blows a cat-shaped whistle with the hand at the end of his tail. The whistle makes a whistling and meowing sound, summoning a tiger, a cheetah, a lynx, a panther, and a fussy white house cat from the bushes. Ahuizotl laughs maniacally in victory. Ahuizotl's next appearance in the episode sees him by an altar-bound Daring Do, continuing to gloat. Daring says, "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl", and he replies, "But I already have." He pulls a lever on the wall, waves goodbye to Daring Do, and departs with his cats, leaving Daring to deal with spiked walls, spiders, cobras, and quicksand. In the episode's penultimate scene, Ahuizotl is seen petting the white house-cat and proclaiming his victory. As he laughs maniacally and holds up the sapphire statue with his tail-hand, Daring Do swoops down on a vine and snatches the statue from him. Daring Do gallops away, and Ahuizotl cries out "Curse you, Daring Do!", then breaks into tears. Daring Don't Ahuizotl appears again in Daring Don't, this time as a real creature of Equestria. During a scene in which Dr. Caballeron is about to sell a golden ring to a disguised Daring Do, Ahuizotl angrily storms onto the scene and demands the ring. After Caballeron runs off in fear and Daring snatches the ring away, Ahuizotl sics his jungle cats upon her. Using the nearby Rainbow Dash as bait, Ahuizotl distracts Daring Do long enough for her to be subdued and restrained. He then hauls her off to the Fortress of Talicon. After leaving Daring Do bound to a wall in a chamber filling with piranha-infested water, Ahuizotl begins a ritual with the ring to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. His efforts are thwarted by not just Daring Do, but also Rainbow Dash and her friends. Through Rainbow Dash and Daring Do's actions, the Fortress of Talicon comes crumbling down. Upon emerging from the rubble, Ahuizotl swears revenge on Daring Do. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics, Ahuizotl is mentioned in by the fictional Daring Do when she appears in Ponyville as a result of the bookworm tampering with Golden Oak Library's books. Like in Daring Don't, Applejack mispronounces his name. A depiction of Ahuizotl is to appear on a Phoenix Comics & Games and Everfree Northwest exclusive cover of . Other depictions Ahuizotl appears in the cover of the chapter book Daring Do and The Eternal Flower. Merchandise Ahuizotl appears on multiple posters, including the Chaos is Magic and Season 2 posters and the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes an Ahuizotl card, #35. The back of the card states "Daring Do faces a lot of dangers as a treasure hunter, but Ahuizotl is the stuff of legends! Not only can he control wild panthers, tigers, and adorable household kitty cats, he creates the most devious traps ever designed by villainous hands! Yes, that's right—spikes, quicksand, crushing walls, spiders, and snakes! (Why did it have to be snakes?) With Daring Do out of his way, the world would be his to destroy, but somehow she always saves the day. "Curse you, Daring Do!" In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #152 R and α #ƒ40, cards of Ahuizotl, attribute to A.K. Yearling the quote "When writing a villain it's important that he comes to life as vividly in the reader's imagination as he does for the author." Ahuizotl also appears on the My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt, exclusively sold by WeLoveFine and Hot Topic. Quotes Gallery References pl:Ahuizotl ru:Ауисотль Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures